queenfandomcom-20200213-history
1984
1984 were a rock and blues band formed in 1964. History In 1964, Brian May and school friend Dave Dilloway first played music together, in their homes. They linked two casette recorders together being able to play guitar, bass and other instruments together. One surving recording is Brian doing Bo Diddley. They also recorded four track recordings of songs by Shadows, the Ventures, Chet Atkins and Cliff Richard. Evently he and Dave formed a band, and after many schoolmates joining, they eventually ended up with John 'Jag' Garhnam, Richard Thompson and Tim Staffell. Names considered included the Mind Boggles and Bod Chappy and the Beetles, before settling with 1984, based on George Orwells novel. They rehearsed at Chase Bridge Primary School in Twickenham and gave their first performance on the 28th October 1964 at the St. Mary's Church Hall. They recorded every performance, but often re-used the tape to save money. A recording from one gig exsits, though it only contains Brian, Richard and school friend Pete Hammerton, instead of the full 1984 lineup. Pete later joined The Others. When Brian went to the Imperial College the band played a few gigs their before Christmas. They continued to perform with a mix of influences, including blues, R&B and the Beatles. The band continued to perform locally, though their big performance was on the 13th May 1967, when they backed Jimi Hendrix's performance at the College, where he asked them "Which way is the stage, man?". They continued to perform, the local Middlesex Chronicle was impressed saying: "one of the most forward-looking groups today" and "Standards like 'Heatwave' receive a very original treatment, mostly due to the sounds that Brian coaxes out of his guitar. Jazz chords and electronic sounds add feeling and nuance to numbers that are often churned out wholesale. Using two bass drums for a fuller sound, Richard's drumming, combined with the full bass riffs of Dave and the steady (rhythm guitar) work of John, provides a firm basis for experiments in sound - an opportunity which is not wasted." The band entered the local battle of the band contest at The Top Rank Club in Croydon that September, gaining enterance to the competition by sending in a tape of them performing Ain't That Peculiar? and Crying in the Rain. After two sets in the competition, (one with them backing singer Lisa Perez). 1984 won and got a reel of blank Scotch tape and each member a CBS album, with the tape (which Dave still owns) sent to the national competition. This got them into the Christmas on Earth gig at the Olympia Theatre on December 23rd. After performaces by Jimi Hendrix, Pink Floyd, Tyrannosaurs Rex, Traffic and the Herd had performed, at 5am, 1984 played a 30 minute set. Also in 1967, Dave's technical friends at Thames Television in London let 1984 try out their new recording equipment, to see if it works. The tapes still exsist and contained Hold On I'm Coming, Knock On Wood, NSU, How Can It Be, Brian and Tim's Step On Me, Purple Haze, Our Love Is Drifting, and medleys of Remember/Sweet Wine and Get Out My Life Woman/Satisfaction, as well as My Girl. In the spring of 1968 due to the pressures of University, the band slowed down performances and Brian left. Tim took over lead guitar and later left himself. The others continued to perform into the seventies. Songs played * Go Now * Yesterday * I'm A Loser * Help! * Jack of Diamonds * I Wish You Would * I Feel Fine * Little Egypt * Lucille * Too Much Monkey Business * I Got My Mojo Working * Walking the Dog * Heart Full of Soul * Bright Lights, Big City * Chains * Little Rendezvous * I'm A Man * Bye Bye Bird * Dancing in the Street * Eight Days a Week * I'm Taking Her Home * My Generation * Cool Jerk * R-E-S-P-E-C-T * My Girl * Shake * (I'm Not Your) Stepping Stone * You Keep Me Hangin' On * Watcha Gonna Do 'Bout It? * Substitute * How Can It Be * Dream * Sha La La La Lee * So Sad (To Watch Good Love Go Bad * Stone Free * She's Gone * Knock On Wood * Happy Hendrix Polka Category:Artists Category:Brian May *